Name of the Game
Name of the Game 'is the twelfth case of ''Criminal Case, being the twelfth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the seventy-eighth case overall. It takes place in North Africa as the final case of the region. Plot As the team arrive in Sudan to arrest Dragon Eye, chief Alvarez informs Abril and the player that there is an overwhelming presence at the synagogue found in Mali. The player and their trusty partner arrive at the scene, discovering citizens staring up at Father Akiambo's corpse, guts hanging down and the word "LIE" carved into his chest. After clearing the area immediately, the duo start an investigation. They quickly suspect nomadic tribe camp leader Hakim Ndiritu after discovering that he wanted guidance from God and wanted to see the father for his advice, rebel Fatima Pardos after saying that she wanted to speak to the father or else she would attack the synagogue with her followers, and horse tamer Josh Carson after he confessed that the Dead Writer's Society sent him to spy on the father. While Abril was talking about the gruesome murder, she was suddenly bumped by a masked man with a gun. After Abril angrily tore his mask off, it was revealed to be none other than the Sphinx's coroner, Endar Kuztentov! Abril and the player both calmed down Endar, proposing for him to tell the reason why he spited the victim. He explained that while he was growing up, Akiambo was an inexperienced priest and was supposed to marry his parents together. At first, he thought it was okay, due to Akiambo being a man of the lord. However, the marriage was deemed invalid, technically making Endar's parents not married. After discovering this lie, his mother threatened hers and his father's relationship. After realizing that it was just a big lie, his father ran away from his life and his mother was an alcoholic until pushed to the verge of suicide, leaving Endar and his brother with their grandmother. This hurt Endar as a child, and wanted to seek revenge on the Father for lying to him all these years. He explained that if he wasn't already dead, he would have put the bullet in his brain himself. The team also suspected Sultan Abdullah after discovering his funding of the weapons for the rebels against the Heavenly Guard. After the team discovered the katana on the crime scene, Abril and the player discussed the plausible suspects, until seeing flares and smoke bombs thrown at the Bastet monument. After calming down the protesters, the team continues investigating and incriminating rebel Fatima Pardos for the gruesome murder. Fatima scoffed and shook her head, asking them why they are even investigating the Father's murder even though they are technically part of the Resistance. Abril continued to stack the evidence against her, where Pardos giggled and called the duo her pawns. She laughed and said that when she was young, she used to be a child of God. However, during her stay at a local church, the Father walked in and was assigned the minister of the church. Fatima disliked his new ways of preaching. One day, while scrubbing the floors, she overheard the priest asking God for forgiveness for tearing a family apart (Endar's family). After remembering that her family was viciously torn apart for religious reasons, she wanted to atone the Father for his sins. Years later, during a march, she found a scared schoolgirl on the sidewalk. Curious, she went over and asked what was wrong. The schoolgirl was crying, saying that her parents were taken and executed for Dragon Eye, leaving her with a stuffed animal and enough money for their vacation in Greece. Fatima suddenly got the idea to trick the schoolgirl into saying that the nearby priest, Father Akiambo, was Dragon Eye. She wanted to feel like she was more powerful than God and his orderlies, such as priests and nuns. She watched the girl run off from her view with a menacing smirk on her hands. After hearing that the priest was suddenly on the run from the Agency of the Sphinx, she laughed, saying that her plan worked. After realizing that the Father would surrender in Sudan and would confess to the Sphinx that he really wasn't Dragon Eye, Fatima knew she had to silence him quick. She laughed and continued to call the Agency of the Sphinx pawns, and herself the queen. Abril aggressively pulled out her handgun, saying that this is where she crosses the line, and that Fatima was under arrest. She shook her head, and pulled out her own gun, saying that her actions would bite back at her in the long run, soon after firing, hitting Abril in the shoulder. Abril groans and chases after the rebel, blood gushing from her shoulder. They quickly survey the synagogue and they discover a mysterious timer. The player notices that there was nothing connected to the clock. After quickly rushing to the Bastet monument, they see Fatima, tied up and gagged, and a hooded figure with Fatima's pistol, on top of Bastet's head. The person introduced themself as the Wraith, saying that the Agency of the Sphinx were vile. They laughed maniacally and asked Abril and the player if there's a true definition of hope. Abril comically shouts that hope is what fuels the heart. The Wraith scoffed and said that there's no room for hope in the Heavenly World, proceeding to fire a second bullet in Abril's shoulder. After Endar appears and quickly drags the injured agent to safety, the Wraith stared down at the player, saying that the player should never have joined the Agency of the Sphinx in the first place. The figure pulled off Fatima's gag, where she proceeded to beg for mercy. When the Wraith shook their head and said that she failed her mission of murdering the player over in the torched church, the Wraith pushes Fatima off the monument, resulting in a splat in front of the player's eyes. An angered Endar catches up with the player and attempts to kill the Wraith with his rifle, but the Wraith managed to jump down and flee. Endar sighs and apologizes to the player about messing up the whole investigation and offers to help Abril while chief Alvarez investigates the player. After discovering an unusual substance on Fatima's backpack at the burned church, they send it to Burkah to analyze. He applauds, saying that it is a hypnotistic substance that binds people against their will, made by famous Indonesian scientist Kai Cahyono. After assuming that this substance made by Cahyono is being used by the Heavenly Guard, they set their flight over to Indonesia after Endar is confirmed that Abril is resting. As the player spoke with Evelyn about goths, the pilot bursts into the lounge, saying that the plane was just shot down! Summary Victim * '''Father Akiambo (found disemboweled and hanged at the synagogue; the word "LIE" carved on his chest) Murder Weapon * Katana Killer * Fatima Pardos Suspects Profile * This suspect reads Bastet's Bible * This suspect is left handed * This suspect believes in Judaism Profile * This suspect reads Bastet's Bible * This suspect is left handed * This suspect believes in Judaism Appearance * This suspect wears a camo bandanna Profile * This suspect reads Bastet's Bible * This suspect is left handed * This suspect believes in Judaism Profile * This suspect reads Bastet's Bible * This suspect is left handed * This suspect believes in Judaism Appearance * This suspect wears a camo bandanna Profile * This suspect reads Bastet's Bible * This suspect is left handed * This suspect believes in Judaism Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer reads Bastet's Bible. *The killer is left handed. *The killer believes in Judaism. *The killer wears a camo bandanna. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Synagogue Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Hand-Crafted Rosary, Planner; Victim Identified: Father Akiambo) * Examine Hand-Crafted Rosary. (New Suspect: Hakim Ndiritu) * Speak to Hakim about attempting to contact the victim. * Examine Planner. (New Suspect: Fatima Pardos) * Talk to Fatima about meeting the victim. (New Crime Scene: Bastet Monument) * Investigate Bastet Monument. (Clues: Bloody Sheath, Bluetooth Earpiece) * Examine Bloody Sheath. (Result: Words) * Examine Bluetooth Earpiece. (New Suspect: Josh Carson) * Speak to Josh about his presence in Khartoum. * Analyze Words. (6:00:00; Result: The killer reads Bastet's Bible) * Analyze Victim's Body. (15:00:00; Result: The killer is left handed) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * See why Endar spited the victim. (Result: Endar reads Bastet's Bible; New Crime Scene: Protest Area) * Investigate Protest Area. (Clues: Empty Weapons Cache, Broken Plastic Pieces, Faded Order Form) * Examine Empty Weapons Cache. (New Suspect: Sultan Abdullah) * Speak to the Sultan about his presence in Sudan. (Result: Sultan Abdullah reads Bastet's Bible and is left handed) * Examine Broken Plastic Pieces. (Result: Megaphone) * Examine Megaphone. (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva. (6:00:00; Result: Fatima's Spit) * Talk to Fatima about her broken megaphone. (Result: Fatima is left handed) * Examine Faded Order Form. (Result: Hakim's Rifles) * Ask Hakim why he ordered rifles for his tribe. (Result: Hakim reads Bastet's Bible and is left handed; New Crime Scene: Nearby Benches) * Investigate Nearby Benches. (Clues: Trash Can, Upside Down Horseshoe) * Examine Upside Down Horseshoe. (Result: Josh's Anger) * See why Josh disliked the victim. (Result: Josh is left handed) * Examine Trash Can. (Murder Weapon Identified: Katana) * Analyze Katana. (9:00:00; Result: The killer believes in Judaism) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Speak to Fatima about the attack on the monument. (Result: Fatima reads Bastet's Bible and believes in Judaism, Sultan Abdullah believes in Judaism; New Crime Scene: Kneeling Pillows) * Investigate Kneeling Pillows. (Clues: Rope, Burnt Magazine, Spiked Bat) * Examine Rope. (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA. (Result: Josh's DNA) * Speak to Josh about being tied up. (Result: Josh reads Bastet's Bible and believes in Judaism) * Examine Burnt Magazine. (Clues: Camel Spit) * Speak to Hakim about firing a gun. (Result: Hakim believes in Judaism) * Examine Spiked Bat. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Endar's Fingerprints) * Speak to Endar about holding the spiked bat. (Result: Endar is left handed and believes in Judaism) * Investigate Weapon Caches. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed; Clues: Bloody Rag, Bloody Bastet Statue) * Examine Bloody Rag. (Result: DNA) * Examine Bloody Bastet Statue. (Result: Green Fiber) * Analyze Green Fiber. (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears a camo bandana) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has brown eyes) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to 'In the Name of the Father (5/5).' In the Name of the Father (5/5) * Investigate Synagogue Entrance. (Clues: Fatima's Jacket) * Examine Fatima's Jacket. (Result: Dirty Symbol) * Examine Dirty Symbol. (Result: Bastet Symbol; Reward: Burger) * Confront the Wraith. (Reward: Abril's Bloody Jacket) * Speak to Endar about interfering with the plan. * Investigate Bastet Monument. (Clues: Fatima's Body) * Analyze Fatima's Body. (18:00:00; Result: Blue Substance) * Investigate Protest Area. (Clues: Fatima's Backpack) * Examine Fatima's Backpack. (Result: Blue Substance, Reward: 20,000) * Analyze Blue Substance. (9:00:00; Result: Hypnotism Substance) * Move on to a new case now!